


Buchou's Satisfaction

by makotoseragaki



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotoseragaki/pseuds/makotoseragaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou loves teasing the new swim member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buchou's Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me I can't write porn well.

"I never thought I'd be able to see these kind of faces from you, Sousuke-kun..." Seijuurou whispered, blowing his icy cold breath against Sousukes ears, continuing to admire the erotic yet beautiful view of the teal-eyed male. Running his hands throughout Sousuke's muscular chest as they reached up to begin flicking and rubbing his already-hard nipples, all while Sousuke struggled to relax himself under Seijuurou's lap, which he was able to feel his bulge under his ass. 

"S...shut up! J...just…keep going.” Sousuke cried out, shades of crimson red spreading over his cheeks as he tried his best to hold back his ever so deep moans, closing his eyes as blood quickly traveled towards in-between his legs, becoming just as hard as the elder captain was only from having his hardened nipples played with. 

“Heh, you’re really cute Sousuke, I’m so glad I’m able to be the one to bring this side out of you…”  
“N..not cute! Asshole!” he growled.

“Hmm, maybe I should pleasure you enough that you would be unable to utter a single word.” He teased, removing both of his hands away from Sousuke’s nipples as one hand slowly traveled down Sousuke’s abs towards his new speedo Seijuurou bought for him, he knew Sousuke would have amazing thighs, he shouldn’t have any shame to show them! Oh but now did it come so handy…

“Want to tell me how much you’re enjoying this Sousuke? Or will I have find out myself?”

“Huh?!” Opening his eyes out of curiosity, Sousuke looked down below only for a large broad hand diving under his speedo, his cock being gripped and released into the air as Sousuke’s mouth opened wide for a surprised moan to escape his lips.

“A-Ahh! Buchou!” He cried out, his hands pressing hard against Seijuurou’s thighs.

“Hmm? Buchou? What’s with the sudden name of change Sousuke? I was never your captain in the first place…unless you’d like, then I’ll be more than happy to be your only captain Sousuke…”

Eyes locked on towards Yamazaki to take in each and every facial expression of his, Seijuurou began stroking Sousuke’s hard cock up and down, resting his head against Sousuke’s un-injured shoulder to plant a barrage of kisses all over his cheek, traveling down to his neck as a thumb squeezed the tip of his cock’s head, the pressure causing Sousuke to cry out even more louder and deeper moans.

Unable to bring himself to hear his own voice this way, Sousuke took each and every last effort he could to close his mouth shut, biting his lips off to shut away the embarrassing cries. Good…now if only he could do this just for a bit longer----

A thick, strong, presence unexpectedly pushed opened his mouth, looking down again, it was Mikoshiba’s index and middle finger entering the mouth of Yamazaki, freeing the deep moans he was so ever obsessed with hearing.

“Sorry Sousuke, but the Captain wants to hear each and every single moan from you, there’s no need to hold back, because everything inside and outside of you is wonderful…”  
Lust-filled eyes would only close halfway as Sousuke willingly began sucking in Seijuurou’s fingers, licking and wrapping his tongue around them as he imagined it was Seijuurou’s own hard cock inside his mouth. 

Pre cum smearing over Seijuurou’s hand, the taller male smirked and fastened up his pace, letting his fingers sucked on for a few more seconds as he decided to slowly pull them out of Yamazaki’s mouth, saliva coated fingers that will definitely come in handy later. 

Head pulled all the way back against Seijuurou’s shoulder, Sousuke’s shaft tightened for a split second as he sensed a familiar sensation traveling towards his cock. Breathing much heavier and harder, Sousuke managed to cry out:

“B…Buchou!…Stop! I’m going to---“

“You don’t have to say a word Sousuke, let it all out, it’s the reason why I’m here doing this for you, because I want to give you all the pleasure and satisfaction no one else would be able give you…”

To savor the moment, Seijuurou grabbed Sousuke by his jaw and turned him to the side, facing his direction as Seijuurou quickly smashed his lips against Yamazaki, tongues quickly licking and intertwining each other as Seijuurou gave his rough, final strokes. Moaning under his breath, Sousuke would cry out louder and louder as his cock tightened 1 more time, and finally climaxed, cum spilling and landing all over his chest until it finally returned to its normal state. As soon as Seijuurou felt Sousuke’s cock becoming limp, he released his shaft along with his mouth just to wrap both of his arms around Sousuke’s waist, snuggling to his cheek for more pecks of kisses.  
“Hehe, you really are cute Sousuke…”

“I told you…to shut up idiot…” Though he definitely enjoyed the sensation.

“Sorry, just can’t help it.” Snickered the red-headed captain.

“What about you…?”

“Hm? What about me?”

“You’re still hard idiot…”

“Oh, haha! Don’t worry about me Sousuke, I’m fine with the way things are, so don’t worry about me alright?”

This guy really is an idiot…Sousuke thought to himself.

With the blush still spread across his cheeks, Sousuke got himself on all 4’s in front of Seijuurou and shamefully bent his upper body down, taking off his speedo as he showed his ass towards to the captain, who does he think he is letting him finish without satisfying himself?

“Buchou…e-enter me…please…”


End file.
